


Hinata’s Halloween Party

by applelyn_madoka83



Series: The Idiots [2]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Chaos, Drinking, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Timeskip, Smutty Tones, fight, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applelyn_madoka83/pseuds/applelyn_madoka83
Summary: (Post-Timeskip!) Hinata hosts a Halloween party at a rented club bar, things go great?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Haijime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kunimi Akira/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Osamu Miya/Onigiri, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Tendou Satori
Series: The Idiots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885930
Kudos: 27





	Hinata’s Halloween Party

Finally, it was the most looked forward holiday of the year. Halloween. Hinata would say that it was better than Christmas, but he loved Christmas too, because he loved spending time with his lovely family. Especially now that he graduated High School. 

He had decided to get a bunch of his old friends together to celebrate the holiday at an empty club bar which was open to many party events. He was quite excited. 

Waiting at the club, he was stringing up the lights when he heard a “Boke...” He turned around and saw Kageyama, his best friend and rival standing at the door, in a milk costume. Hinata smiled. “Bakegayama” he giggled. Finishing up the lights and the food, he waited for the other invitees to arrive. Hinata was wearing a angel costume. 

Soon after, there was a small crowd at the door, there were the faces of all his old friends. “Shoyou...” “Chibi-Chan” “Hinata!!” Hinata excitedly greeted all of them as he held open the door for all of his friends. 

Finally when everyone was here, the party officially started, it started with people just talking and casually dancing with each other, but when over 5 people over the age of 17 get together, you know what’s gonna happen. 

Noya and Tanaka found some alcohol that was at the punch table, snagging some bottles of wine, they poured it in cups so they wouldn’t go overboard. Downing the drink in a few gulps, Bokuto noticed the wine bottles at the table nearby and wanted to go get a drink. “Akaashi! Let’s drink!” Akaashi didn’t like to drink

But he decided to try it, once in a while is fine I guess, he thought. Kuroo immediately noticed the alcoholic drinks and the small crowd around them, walking over there, he was followed by Kenma, but Kuroo didn’t know until he poured himself a drink and as he was about to drink it, a smaller hand snatched it away from him, drinking the drink in one large gulp, Kenma wiped his mouth and walked away towards Hinata. 

“Kenma...” Suddenly turning his head at the sudden commotion, Kuroo and Bokuto watched as Akaashi swallowed his share of wine in 3 large gulps. “Ahh- it tastes weird” Akaashi wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Bokuto slapped a hand on his shoulder. “That’s because you aren’t used to it!” Bokuto smiled. 

“Iwa-chan! My feet hurt!” Oikawa complained, he was wearing a cheerleader outfit with heels on. Iwaizumi scoffed at Oikawa’s feet. “Well that’s what you get for wearing high heels to a Halloween Party.” Oikawa put his hands on his hips. “Well at least I try to look good!” Iwaizumi felt a vein pop on his head. “You-“ but they were immediately cut off by Kindaichi and Kunimi behind them

Kunimi was slammed into the wall, Kindaichi’s hand on Kunimi’s neck. Kunimi rolled his eyes back as he gave a little moan. Kindaichi panicked. Kunimi looked rather content, the pair froze when they looked at their senpais who were watching the entire thing. “Uh, we aren’t even here...” Kunimi said. Kindaichi covered his eyes with his palms. “We are a hallucination only bratty people can see!”

Kunimi looked at Kindaichi, then took his arm and walked away. “I can see you just fine Onion.” Kunimi smiled. Kindaichi blushed. 

“Yes Yaku! Get it girl!” Yaku was doing the WAP, he was dancing his heart out to the erotic song as Suga was tossing the club’s budget on him. Suddenly they were interrupted by Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Oikawa was throwing it back on Iwaizumi, damn, he’s good. Suga thought. What’s he even receiving? Yaku mumbled out loud. 

He thought of ways to impress Daichi the next time he decided to do that. But Suga stopped watching the pair when he heard a loud thump on the ground. “I fell.” Yaku groaned.” Suga sighed as he offered a tired hand to pull the man up. “Get up.” Yaku got up.

“CHANCE BAAAALLLL!” Atsumu screamed as he slapped the bowl of punch onto the ground, the punch splashing everywhere, the bowl didn’t break. “How?!” Noya asked, looking at the mess. “Atsumu was confused too.” 

Koganagawa was casually watching the entire thing with Kenma and Hinata. 

“Rooster-Head.” Kuroo immediately turned at the derogatory nickname, finding out it was Daishou, he looked annoyed. “Let’s go in the closet, no body’s watching us anyways.” Kuroo smirked. “Well then, you’re receiving today.” Daishou grabbed his arm and yanked him harshly into the closet. “Oh shut up Cock Head, we’ll find out who’s receiving right now!” Daishou shouted. Kuroo smiled. “My pleasure.” 

If you listened close enough, you could hear Daishou scream, or was that a moan? Who knows? 

But you couldn’t due to Suna and Tendou starting a ritual, they were saying complete nonsense, yet they perfectly understood each other. At the middle there was Goshiki, who still had his bowl cut from his childhood. “Tendou-san! I thought we were shower buddies!” Tendou and Suna started to run around Goshiki, “sacrifices need to be made Tsutomu!” Tendou cackled. Suna screeched in reply why Goshiki burst into tears again.

“Bokuto-San. You like it?” Akaashi grinned. Akaashi was giving Bokuto a lap dance. His alcohol tolerance was quite low, so he decided to take it out sexually on his closest friend. Meanwhile Bokuto was very shocked, he couldn’t move, all he could do was stare at his best friend currently on top of him, grinding on him. The tension was too much. 

“FUCK YOU LEV!” Kenma screeched, jumping on the half Russian, Lev screamed as Tora tried to tear them apart. Kenma resorted to hair pulling as he was trying to fight both of them off like a teenage middle school girl who gets into fights every other day. “Where’s Mr. Freeze when you need him?!” Yamamoto gasped between hits. 

“Mr. Freeze who?!” Lev groaned. “Fukunaga!” Yamamoto growled. Kenma hissed, Lev almost shit his pants. Yamamoto ran. Yaku spotted the trio fighting, cat mom instincts on, he ran towards the trio, but he decided to not stop them, because Kuroo and Daishou were getting it on in the closet. 

Meanwhile, Ushijima was in his own little world, dancing silently while listening to the club music, completely ignoring the chaos obviously in the room.

Sakusa was in the corner of the room, where nobody else came, he was fine with that, he hated people, but there was just something about Ushijima, the way he danced. Kinda lame not gonna lie, Sakusa thought, a blush covering his face. Fortunately the mask covering his love struck expression. 

Osamu was lingering at the snack section, with a onigiri he snagged earlier, the wine that he had drank had taken a toll on the man. Because he was making a fool of himself, making out with the onigiri, tongue in work too. Atsumu was resisting the urge to burst into laughter while he was busy filming his twin brother. 

What was Hinata doing? He was practicing his receiving form, busting it down. Kageyama approached the red head. “Hinata- I- very cool? I like you lots.” Kageyama was way too awkward...Hinata continued dancing. “I like you boke...” Kageyama mumbles, blushing. Suddenly he felt soft hands on his own hands. “Kageyama, dance with me.” Hinata smiled. 

Halloween party was a success.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write omg
> 
> This was Chloe Takami’s idea, but very “sadly” she cancelled herself so, please don’t praise her anymore :)
> 
> Daishou is receiving btw 
> 
> Kunimi and Kindaichi ended up doing it in the car 
> 
> Bokuto and Akaashi almost did it in the club, but Bokuto stopped him, and they moved to the bathroom.


End file.
